Halo: The Flood
Were you looking for the Flood, the parasitic species or The Flood, the ''Halo Wars level?'' Halo: The Flood is the novelization of Halo: Combat Evolved written by William C. Dietz following the events of the book Halo: The Fall of Reach. This novel attained the Publisher's Weekly bestsellers list during May 2003. Plot Sections I to III Halo: The Flood takes place between September 19, 2552 and September 23, 2552 in the Halo Universe. It is based on the game Halo: Combat Evolved. It begins as the UNSC cruiser Pillar of Autumn is exiting slipspace (randomized vector due to the Cole Protocol) after retreating from the fallen military base at Reach. Cortana's exit vector led the ship to a system found when she had decrypted Forerunner glyphs found by the Master Chief on Sigma Octanus IV. When the Pillar of Autumn drops out of slipspace, she encounters a massive ring-world in orbit around Threshold, a gas giant. This world is called Installation 04, also known as Alpha Halo. In the system there is a host of Covenant Ships, who notice the lone ship. A Prophet forbids the fleet to fire on the Pillar of Autumn, for fear of damaging the ring. Instead, the Covenant are willing to sacrifice more lives in order to board and capture the ship rather than blasting the ship to pieces. As a result of this, the Pillar of Autumn and her crew are able to destroy four Covenant ships, but not without being further crippled from the Covenant onslaught. Meanwhile, technicians on the Autumn are preparing for battle and thawing out a single soldier from cryogenic sleep, presumably the last SPARTAN-II known as the Master Chief. The Covenant proceed to take out the Autumn's defenses and board the ship. Deprived of defensive options, the Autumn's captain, Jacob Keyes, initiates the Cole Protocol and tells the crew to abandon the ship. The Master Chief is entrusted with the AI Cortana; given the wealth of tactical information the AI contains, (force deployment, weapons research, and the location of Earth) Keyes cannot allow Cortana to fall into Covenant hands. 6 The Chief fights through the Covenant invaders, reaches the last remaining lifeboat, and heads to the surface of the ringworld known as Halo. At the same time, a special contingent of Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, or ODSTs, leave the Autumn by "Human Entry Vehicles", which rocket the ODSTs to the surface. On the ground, the ODST Commander, Major Antonio Silva and his second-in-command, Melissa McKay, prepare to establish a ground base from where the human forces will launch their guerrilla resistance against the Covenant. Silva is aided by a Class C Military AI named Wellsley, an AI who imitated the Duke of Wellington to prepare to take a tall butte from the Covenant. Meanwhile, a Covenant Grunt named Yayap leads his squad into the Pillar of Autumn. Extremely cautious and cowardly by nature, Yayap and his team decide to rescue a Covenant Special Operations Elite wounded by the Master Chief, rather than fight the humans. The five small aliens drag the black-armored Elite back to their craft and escape the deteriorating Autumn as it plunges towards the Ringworld's atmosphere. An Ossoona by the name of Isna 'Nosolee manages to survive using active camouflage to board Keyes' lifeboat after tracking him down in an attempt to take him hostage. However, the Captain sees him and shoots him with a Corporal's M6D pistol. Isna's corpse later allows the Covenant to realize that they should capture Keyes. Keyes and his crew are forced to evade Covenant forces as they crash onto Halo. Finally, they are betrayed by Ensign Ellen Dowski. Consequently everyone, including the Ensign, is executed, save the Captain, whom is held for capture and interrogation aboard the Truth and Reconciliation. The Master Chief lands on Halo and helps rescue Marines from their lifeboats, and the ODSTs secure Alpha Base after a clash with Covenant forces. Yayap is rewarded for his rescue of the Elite, Zuka 'Zamamee, with a terribly dangerous assignment as the Elite's assistant. The Master Chief and a squad of Marines board the Truth and Reconciliation, rescuing the Captain. Keyes has learned that the ringworld they are on has vast significance to the Covenant (they believe that "Halo", as they call the ring, is a weapon of unimaginable power). Escaping from the Covenant cruiser, Keyes gives the Master Chief the mission of finding the Control Room of Halo before the Covenant does. Meanwhile, Zuka ’Zamamee and Yayap are given permission to hunt for the Master Chief, but fail in several poorly planned assassination attempts. Meanwhile, Lieutenant McKay and her company assault the now Covenant-controlled Pillar of Autumn for supplies and vehicles. Keyes, along with a squad of Marines and Sergeant Johnson, are dropped into a swamp in an effort to discover a weapons cache. The Marines took prisoner a disillusioned Elite named 'Qualomee, who claimed to be delivering a shipment of weapons to a forces guarding the structure, but there was no sign of the weapons or forces, wich meant that he had probably been lying. Pushing deeper into a mysterious structure, the squad finds something unlike anything they have seen before - dead Covenant freakishly ripped open and scattered about. In a locked room, the squad discovers the cause of the fatalities - the Flood. These bulbous aliens attempt to latch themselves onto the Marines, and despite being fragile, the sheer number of the creatures overwhelm all the soldiers, tapping into their nervous systems and taking over their bodies. One soldier, Private Wallace A. Jenkins, is left still semi-conscious and painfully aware of his predicament. He has a limited ability to control his movement or actions, because the infection form was weakened from the hibernation. Sections IV and V The Master Chief and Cortana discover the location of the Control Room. The Chief then inserts Cortana into Halo's computer network. However, Cortana realizes that the ring isn't a weapon as they understood at all. However, before the Chief can press her with questions, Cortana tells the Master Chief to find the Captain, unaware that they are too late. The Master Chief is dropped alone into the swamp where Keyes disappeared. Heading into the same structure, the Master Chief follows the subterranean passages down to the same room where Keyes and his men were attacked. He finds out their fate through a recording of Wallace A. Jenkins and fights his way to the surface. There, he meets up with Marines and heads to a tower for evac. Suddenly, the Chief is teleported away from the swamp by Halo's resident AI, 343 Guilty Spark. The Master Chief is informed that the creatures he has encountered are called the Flood, a virulent parasite that infects its enemies to produce more of itself. Guilty Spark wishes to activate Halo's defenses to wipe out the Flood, but needs the Master Chief's help in recovering the "Index" to the installation, which allows the activation of the ring. Fighting more and more Flood, the Chief recovers the Index and is teleported back to Halo's control room. Meanwhile, the UNSC forces of Alpha Base are forced to defend themselves not just from Covenant, but from the new arrival of the Flood. One of the Flood that ambushes the Marines is the form of Jenkins, who wrests control of his body back from the Flood infection in an effort to throw himself into the line of fire. McKay instead captures Jenkins in order to study the new enemies. Back in the Control Room, Guilty Spark gives the Master Chief the Index to activate Halo, but is stopped by the furious Cortana. Cortana explains that Halo is a weapon, but it doesn't kill the Flood - it kills their food, meaning humans, Covenant, and any other sentient life in the galaxy. Realizing that they have to stop Guilty Spark from activating Halo, Cortana and the Master Chief decide to destroy Halo by detonating the crash-landed Pillar of Autumn's fusion reactors. In order to do this, they need Captain Keyes' neural implants to activate the countdown. Cortana discovers the Captain is still alive, held prisoner once again aboard the Truth and Reconciliation, now in the hands of the Flood who are trying to escape Halo with the ship. The Chief fights Covenant and Flood to the Captain, but finds out he is too late, the Captain, after successfully resisting an interrogation by the Flood, has been assimilated into the deadly parasite. The Chief retrieves the implants and leaves the Truth and Reconciliation for the Pillar Of Autumn. Section VI While the Chief and Cortana head to the Autumn, Alpha Base is evacuated. Silva decides to retake the Truth and Reconciliation and pilot the ship away in order to avoid being on Halo when the Autumn blows. The ship is taken successfully, but McKay realizes that Silva is blinded by the thought of promotion and glory to the danger of the Flood; if even one Flood specimen escaped containment on Earth, the entire planet could fall. Jenkins, who is infected but still coherent, draws McKay's attention to a vital energy line on the ship. Realizing that the destruction of the Flood is far more important then Silva's promotion, she cuts the cable by activating a frag grenade, sending the Truth and Reconciliation crashing into Halo, nose first. This causes fire to consume the whole ship killing everyone on board. Before the grenade goes off the infected Jenkins manages to mouth the words "thank-you". At the wrecked Autumn the Master Chief is forced to destabilize the fusion reactors manually as 343 Guilty Spark and his robotic Sentinels try to stop them. On the way to the Engine Room, the Master Chief is nearly infected by the Flood, but Cortana saves him. Once the countdown until detonation has begun, Cortana radios for dropship evacuation, but the transport is shot down by Covenant aircraft, and Foe Hammer crashes with the Pelican. A disgruntled Zuka 'Zamamee attempts to ambush the Chief, but is killed by a hail of grenades. Cortana directs the Chief to a Longsword Interceptor still docked in the Pillar of Autumn hangar. Gunning the engines, the Chief and Cortana escape the ring just as the Autumn explodes, ending the threat of the Flood. Cortana scans for survivors and realizes that they are seemingly the only two who have survived. Cortana tells the Master Chief that the fight is finished, to which the Chief replies, "No, the Covenant is still out there. We are just getting started." Characters *Major Antonio Silva *First Lieutenant Melissa McKay *Second Lieutenant Dalu *Lieutenant Oros *Master Chief Petty Officer SPARTAN-II John-117 *Captain Jacob Keyes *Ensign William Lovell *Master Sergeant Lister *First Sergeant Tink Carter *Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker *Staff Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson *Staff Sergeant Marvin Mobuto *Sergeant Corly *Sergeant Parker *Sergeant Waller *Corporal Lovik *Corporal Wilkins *Corporal Yutrzenika *Lance Corporal "Snaky" Jones *Private First Class Chips Dubbo *Private First Class Hosky *Private First Class M. Fitzgerald *Private First Class Wallace A. Jenkins *Private Bisenti *Private Kappus *Private Manuel Mendoza *Private Marie Postly *Private McKenzie *Private Riley *Private Satha *Al-Thani Covenant *Special Operations Officer Zuka 'Zamamee *Special Operations Officer Yayap *Soha 'Rolamee *Truth and Reconciliation's Prophet *Ogada Nosa Fasu *Igido Nosa Hurru AIs *343 Guilty Spark *Cortana *Wellsley }} Trivia * If you look at the left side of the cover, you can see a part of a Flood Combat Form's Human face. This could be Private Wallace Jenkins. *This is the only time ever mentioned (besides in the beginning of Halo: First Strike) that Chief was almost infected. A Combat Form attacked him with a wrench while an Infection Form jumped on him and attempted to infect him. He was saved only by Cortana's quick thinking by generating an electric pulse from the suits power source to electrify the Infection Form. *Shortly before the Battle of Alpha Base, Wellsley was fighting a simulation of The Battle of Marathon. This is probably a reference to Bungie's earlier series. *Sergeant Stacker is not present in this novel, having been replaced by Sergeant Waller and "a Marine", though the characters have exactly the same dialogue. *On the original cover, the Master Chief holds an assault rifle; on the published cover he holds a shotgun. *On the original cover, the Banshees flying overhead have their covers up meaning they have no pilot. This mistake is also made on the cover of Halo: CE and in the final level, "the Maw" during the Warthog run. *Despite being the game's official novelization, it was released two years after Halo: Combat Evolved. *Major Silva refers to John as a freak who was stolen at the age of six and mutated, yet this information was classified and never would have been released to any non-ONI personel. However, as the ODSTs who were killed by a fourteen-year-old boy were under Silva's command, it stands to reason that he was informed of the Spartans' origins. *In the novel it is states that after the Master Chief receives the M6 from Cpt. Keyes he finds a body in the corridor out side and takes ammo off the body. However in the game, there is no body or pistol ammunition laying in the corridor. Your pistol "magically" gains ammo when you near the door concealing the squad of Grunts. *On pages 17-19, a dream is described that gives details as to what John's real mother looked like, and how he regarded Dr. Halsey and Cortana as mother figures. *The finalized cover is ironically similar to that of Doom, with a reddish background and the main character shooting down hordes of enemies. *The book does contain almost all of the dialog from the game, word for word, effectively making it a book version of the game. Halo: The Flood is also acknowledged for explaining what happened to the UNSC personnel and Marines on Halo. In the game, the fate of the humans is not mentioned. Up to the Index level, the player generally knows that the Marines regrouped somewhere, and have staged a resistance against the Covenant. In the book, it is descriptively explained how the Marines acquired a base, successfully got human vehicles from the Pillar of Autumn, and how they managed to fight the Covenant without the Master Chief. *Furthermore, the book also tells us how the entire battalion of surviving Marines dealt with the Flood and how they attempted to escape Halo. The book finally completes their ultimate fate when Lieutenant McKay intentionally destroys their escape ship, which is the Truth & Reconciliation in order to stop the Flood from spreading to Earth. Major Silva's plan to capture the "Truth and Reconciliation" is a violation of the Cole Protocol which expressly forbids a captured Covenant vessel from being navigated toward planet Earth, although this could display the Helljumper's attitude and show their common recklessness, and it is also mentioned in First Strike that not many people know of this sub-section of the Cole protocol, as no Covenant vessel actually had been captured previously. *On page 69, when the Master Chief meets up with a group of Marines and must fend off incoming Covenant patrols, Sergeant Johnson refers to one of the Marines as Bisenti. In the game, on the second level, Halo, Bisenti is not present during this battle and isn't introduced until the fifth level, 343 Guilty Spark, where he is infected by the Flood. Sources Flood Flood